Six points of a star
by LittleWitch2
Summary: when a star folds in on itself what is left for those that stood on each point?
1. Default Chapter

Ya so I don't own this or any of the characters except the ones I made up. So on and so forth, ya.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"What will come of this decision?" a voice gently whispered into the cards, as fingers ran over each one, shuffling until it felt right, until every card was where it needed to be. Placing the deck in front of her she concentrated on what she would read. No longer was this just a card game, but the way she lived her life.  
Taking a final deep breath she was ready for what the cards would dictate. Gently she spoke the position of each card before placing it down, "Present position. Immediate influence. Goal or Destiny. Distant past foundation. Recent past events, and future influence." With each card came the same realization, and the same disappointment.  
Looking to the right of her formation she knew she had still yet to lay down the four final cards. Holding the deck in her left hand she nervously ran her right thumb along the top edge, feeling the smoothness, the calmness as if it didn't know what power it held.  
Biting her bottom lip she placed the first card face down and placed her right hand over the card, "This is me," she said and placed the next card face down, "This is how I affect the question." Sighing she took the next card off of the pile, "This is my inner most wishes, dreams, hopes, desires, and fears," she said lightly kissing the back side of the card, "And this is my final result," she said placing the final card down.  
Now to turn over these four final cards. Another deep breath and from left to right each card was turned. The same four cards stared back at her. She wanted to scream.  
This wasn't fair; none of it was fair. She had made the decision, so why was her life so derived around it. It was merely a decision like so many others. She had been young, she thought it would be alight. It was going to be all right; it was all right for a while, but then. Well life leads itself along the paths it must take.  
Picking up each card and place them in the deck in the reversed order Hitomi shuffled until she knew their energy was gone.  
"Same old thing," she said in disappointment. Three years had passed. She was now officially 18. Each year on December 9th she sat in her room asking the cards if she had made the right decision, and each year being given the same answer  
There was a knock at her door and with the sudden noise she sat up right, that hidden thought out of mind,  
"Hitomi?" a voice questioned as a head popped through the door. Yukari looked into the room. She was saddened by how her friend seemed to be over the past three years but she could do nothing other then be there for her friend. "Here you are," she said and sat down on the floor next to Hitomi, "Come on, we have the entire day to go shopping."  
Smiling Hitomi nodded and stood up from the floor leaving the cards sitting where she had last placed them down, "Okay."  
"Great, cause I found this great little shop, and oh you'll just love it," Yukari said, dragging her friend out the door.  
  
"Hitomi come and look at this," Yukari said from the other side of shelf.  
Hitomi placed down the pen she had been looking at. Yukari had been right when she said this shop was something great. It was like walking along the shop stands in Palas. A little bit of Gaea at her finger tips.  
"What is it?" Hitomi asked as she found her friend looking into a large glass case mounted in the center of the shelf.  
Yukari pointed at the necklace second from the end; "Doesn't that look like the necklace you lost, the one your grandmother gave you?"  
Hitomi's stomach dropped. It was unbelievable that she was looking at a necklace like hers. Anxiety flooded over her and she didn't know to think or feel.  
"I have to buy this for you," Yukari said and went to find the shopkeeper. Hitomi still looked into the case wondering. Could it be that more of the Atlantian necklaces were still around. Though it could be just a plain necklace that coincidentally looked like her old one.  
The storekeeper came around the corner with Yukari. Hitomi smiled, and watched as he took the necklace out and handed it to her. She felt the power running through it as it swung back and forth with the exact time to the second hand on the clock.  
"I knew you would love it the moment you saw it," Yukari said and hugged her friend.  
"Thank you," Hitomi said, but for some reason something didn't feel right. Trying to move away from Yukari she was stuck in the embrace.  
"I'm so happy your happy, but I would have thought that you would have been smarter then that," the voice said dipping down two octaves.  
Hitomi jerked back and saw the bodies crumble to the floor like empty shells and there stood two Doppelganger's.  
  
***  
  
"Stop thinking that," Van said sitting on a long bench in the mess hall of the new castle of Fanelia.  
"What Lord Van?" Merle asking as she sat next to him, her arms folded on the table.  
"Just stop it," Van said getting up from the table.  
The young king had grown up to quickly after the girl from the mystic moon had left. In making the decision to rebuild his country he took on the responsibilities of a well-weathered man when he was still a boy. He became cold to everyone. It was not a way to live a life. He was unhappy, but content in his unhappiness as he ruled over his lands like a king should.  
Walking through the halls of the new castle, his castle, Van made his way to his study. He spent as much time in that one room as he did practicing his sword technique. He sat in his desk and smiled when he looked at the map of Fanelia, all boarders were secure, and never again would there be a repeat of what Zaibach and it's Dragon Slayers had done to Fanelia. Van had been determined to make Fanelia a strong hold, impregnable by any enemy.  
But it was not that map he came to look at, though it was one of the few things that made him smile. Reaching under he felt the latch that held his treasure within the desk. He gathered the power he needed to go on from this treasure. Gently a small box feel into his awaiting hands. Bringing it up from under the desk he smiled at the emblem of his people engraved in to the small box. It took him great power to actually open it. But each year on this day he would, just to make sure it was still there. Lifting the lid aside he smiled to see his treasure still remained, the only thing he had to keep of Hitomi.  
He cringed when he thought of what had been done, of what he should have done. They loved each other, and he knew he loved that girl more then anything, but he had to let her go, because ultimately love is enough to keep a person going. It was enough to keep him going, but was ultimately enough to distance himself from everyone else.  
  
***  
  
Two girls sat along side each other gazing at the wonder of the threatening ocean that shifted beneath them.  
"I think soon," Alex said looking down at her red pendant she had received as a gift for coming of age.  
"Do you think we should tell them then?" Cassandra asked unintentionally fingering an identical pendant.  
"No. They understand out destiny," Alex said looking at her twin sister and smiling.  
Their fate and destiny had been bound into a land not their own. It was written in their sand of time. Their family would understand when they were gone and wouldn't think to question it.  
"Now," Cassandra said sanding up and looked over the cliff edge.  
"Are you sure sister?" Alex asked standing next to her twin that looked nothing like her. They were night and day from head to toe.  
"You know I'm right," Cassandra said jumping off the cliff. Alex followed watching her sister fall she waited for it to come. Light burst around both of them, for a fraction of a second they stopped descending and clumsily reach out for each others hands, and vanished with the pillar of light.  
  
***  
  
"Stupid crummy job," Artimus grumbled as he cleaned out a box of junk for his grandmother's shop, "Stupid tourist. Say anything is a charmed and they buy it."  
Being a young boy that had lost his father and mother in a fishing accident in Salem, Artimus had become rather good at grumbling. It almost seemed to be the only thing to keep him going through these long days of shoveling through junk in order to find something that would fetch a price.  
"Gram I'm done," he yelled down to his grandmother in the shop.  
"Good, just bring down what you can carry for the time being," the woman said.  
Thudding down the stairs Artimus returned to his usual place behind the counter with the box ready to price each item fairly for the junk that it was. An old hat two pairs of lace gloves, a funny looking broach and a pendant that was odd on it's own. It was such a deep red, but the fact that it wasn't clear meant that it wasn't a stone of any value, but it was still something different.  
"Gram how much do you think that should be?' Artimus asked holding out the pendant on a gold chain.  
"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't sell it then," the old woman said and looked at it.  
"Gram come on, it's just a piece of junk like the rest of this stuff," he said opening his arms to the shop.  
"Junk," the woman said in a startled but joking voice, "if this is junk then I beg to ask you why people buy it?" she asked leaning against the counter waiting for her grandson to answer.  
"People only buy it cause they think it's magical. Because that sign outside there says magical artifacts."  
"You are such a silly boy. Everything has magic, everything," she said and held the pendant out to him," Make a wish," she said giving a smile of wisdom that only could have been gained over time.  
"A wish huh?" Artimus said taking the stone in his hands and looking at it," I suppose it has to be something that I really want, and not just a new computer," he said and continued to examine the stone. It seemed to be utterly flawless, "I wish I could get out of this place. Be anywhere but here on this planet, just to be gone," he said and held the stone in his hand.  
"Be careful what you wish for," his grandmother said, "You might just get it."  
The old woman never took Artimus's words of dislike of Salem to heart. It had not been a kind city to him or to their entire family. She knew that one day he would be gone, and there would be no explaining it, other then the fact that he had to get away and come back when it was his time.  
"I'm going to go for a walk Gram," Artimus said and then walked out of the shop.  
A pillar of light descended from the sky and enveloped him, and in that instant he was gone.  
  
***  
  
"Just leave me alone," a boy of 18 years yelled in the main stairwell of his house. His words echoing off the empty walls, "I just want to be left alone," he sighed sadly and walked out of the house and into a cold December day.  
He walked along the ground of a house his family had owned for generations, a house he never wanted to know. Kicking the ground as he stepped he wandered in the forest area. His only sanctuary, to many people surrounded him and not enough people listened to what he really wanted.  
Walking past the creek he caught a glint of something gold in the water. Curiosity struck and he went to crack the ice to get to the item trapped. With numbing fingers he took the object out of the creek and looked at it.  
"A treasure from the fairies?" he asked himself and then looked around. Holding the pendant he placed it in his pocket and continued walking.  
"If I had one wish," he said repeating the words of hundreds of people around the world at that very moment, "I wish I could just go some where, some place other then here," he said giving a faint smile.  
Light circled him and in confusion he looked around. It felt clean and pure and in a matter of minutes it succumbed him and he was gone. 


	2. chapter 2

Ya so I don't own this or any of the characters except the ones I made up. So on and so forth, ya.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What do you want with me?" Hitomi yelled as the Doppelganger's surrounded her, "I didn't do anything," she screamed tears of anger, fear, and frustration streaming down her face.  
"Our brother Zongi is dead because of you," they said in unison.  
"Who?" Hitomi asked and looked between the two. She didn't understand what was going on.  
"He died because of you," they said coming closer.  
She didn't really care.  
"Do you know how many people have died because of me?" she yelled not caring who she was talking to anymore, "do you know how much of me is dead already?"  
The two Doppelganger's looked at her and began to back away. They didn't understand what the girl was doing. They hadn't been prepared for her to react in such a way.  
Looking at each other they spoke in hushed voices, "What do we do now?" they asked and looked back at Hitomi who stood still the entire time, tears still running down her face.  
"We might as well just take her with us. She would be a great power to us," one said to the other.  
"Fine. Your coming with us," The larger Doppelganger of the two said to Hitomi.  
She looked at them hurt, and wanting to scream, but she didn't have enough energy to scream any more. Her world had been deteriorating since she had returned three years ago. Her mother had been killed in a car crash, her father had gone into a state of depression because of this, and had taken a job across sea's. He said he couldn't be in the house with out his wife to greet him like she had done since they were married, so her little brother was sent to live with their aunt and uncle across town while Hitomi staid in the empty house by herself. She couldn't leave what had been so long apart of her, she couldn't leave they only thing left of her family.  
"Fine," she said spite dripping through her voice knowing that there was no reason to stay around here anymore. If any thing she would be killed, and she welcomed that more then not having anything to live for, or care about.  
"Wish it child, we'll be gone and you'll come with us."  
Holding on to the pendant Hitomi muttered under her breath a wish. That she would be gone from this place and to another where for some reason some one wanted her.  
The entire store was collected in light and like a bolt of lighting was one minute there and then the next gone.  
  
***  
  
"Van what is wrong?" Allen asked looking at the young king that sat at his desk scanning over his maps again.  
"Nothing," he replied sharply, and returned his attention back to the well-marked maps.  
"Then why were you so callous with Merle?" Allen asked, "You have nothing to worry about Fanelia is the strongest holding land. You should take break, if Balgus were alive he would tell you the same thing. A King has to be like his kingdom, and where your kingdom is safe and happy, you suspect everyone," the Knight Caeli said and walked out of the study.  
There was a moment of silence before Van violently throwing his arms across the desk causing the maps to flutter into the air and for everything else to clatter to the floor. Anger raised in him and frustration over what had been said in the past few days.  
He was a king, plain and simple. He needed to watch over his people and his lands, no one else was going to.  
With taking defeat he rested his head on the desk wondering what to do. It had been so long since he had wanted to do anything just for himself. When thinking of something to do, he couldn't help but block it out right of the way by thinking of what other people would think.  
"I can do nothing but be a king," he said accepting the defeat.  
"Sir?" a voice asked from out side the door.  
"Come in," Van said and walked out from behind the desk to greet the messenger at the door.  
The young boy walked in carrying a letter, "King van," he said looking excited but worried, "This letter comes from Princess Eries of Asturia," he said handing over the letter that held the Asturian seal. "King Van," the boy continued to speak even though his job was done, "the people are saying that early this morning a pillar of light touched down just out side of Palas."  
Van looked startled at the boy and then gently dismissed him. Even if there was news that a pillar of light dropping down there was no reason it should be Hitomi. She had gone back to the Mystic moon, why would she want to come back to Gaea.  
  
Dear King Van de Fanel of Fanelia  
  
I write to you a mile out side of Palas. This letter is in  
regard of a pillar of light touching down just outside our borders.  
This light brought with it guests from the Mystic Moon, each  
containing a pendant like that of Lady Hitomi's. The council of  
Asturia would like in regard your opinion of what to do about these  
matters. Within a days time they will be brought to the Palace of  
Fanelia. My family sends you their regards, and my sister and I will  
see you in a day's time.  
  
Sincerely  
Princess Eries Aria Aston of Asturia  
  
***  
  
"Sister where do you think we are?" Alex asked looking over to Cassandra.  
"I'm not sure," the other one whispered back.  
Within minutes of them touching down on this land people had been around them. But there was a woman dressed in very fine cloths that was addressing and ordering them all.  
The twins sat next to each other in a horse drawn carriage. The land was like the West Coast on a nice day. Lush green grass following to the oceans edge, but protected by the mountains. It almost made them want to think that it was Vancouver, but the dress of these people, and the animals pulling the cart said otherwise.  
"We will be arriving at the palace soon," the woman said sitting opposite of them.  
The twins remained silent. They understood the woman's words, but they had no wish to speak until they found a good standing ground. The ride continued until the carriage pulled up to the palace gates.  
The building was amazing, but the twins could still not shake the feeling that a great magic dwelt in these lands, untamed magic.  
  
***  
  
Artimus laid on the ground of a forest looking through the tree's at the sun that tried to break through the green canopy.  
"Where am I?' he asked rolling over.  
"Why in Gaea," an elderly but squeaky voice said rather profoundly.  
"Where," Artimus asked raising his head allowing his eye's to adjust to the sun.  
"We'll really we are in a forest. No quite sure which one though. Doesn't matter though."  
Alex looked at the man and the camp set up around him. I wasn't really a camp, and he didn't think what he was looking at was really a man.  
  
"Coffee?" Artimus asked.  
The man looked at him puzzled, "So then I take it your not from around here."  
"I wouldn't know," Alex said grumbling and sat up.  
His pants pockets had been turned inside out and he didn't feel wallet in his back pocket.  
"Alright creep where is my stuff?"  
"The young gentleman is very angry when waking up,' the man said and laughed.  
"Give me back my stuff you creep," Artimus repeated and hit the man in the side of the head.  
"Alright, alright. I don't need your stuff anyway, funny looking and all. No one around here would by it," the man said and threw back all of Artimus's belongings.  
The two sat the rest of the morning looking at each other. Artimus didn't know where he was but he couldn't smell the ocean, which meant he wasn't in Salem any more. But that didn't explain how he had gotten here and where he was, and what the thing was looking back at him.  
"So we must go now," the man said and packed up his stuff.  
The sudden decision as to where they were going to go and what they were going to do puzzled Artimus.  
"So where are we going?"  
"To see Lord Van. He will be interested to know another has traveled from the mystic moon.  
"The what?" Artimus asked but could not be answer for the man took and he could do nothing but follow and hope that that lord guy know what was going on.  
  
***  
  
"Hello?" Nathaniel yelled as he stood up from where he had landed. He didn't know what was going on or where he was. Back home he had heard stories of fairy gifts and what they could do but her never believed it. He looked around realizing that there was no longer snow on the ground and that a breeze blew through dark lush green trees.  
Mindlessly he walked through the forest not understanding where he was or how he had gotten there. He felt out of place as he ordered one foot after the other to move on the giving forest ground.  
"Hello? Is any one there?" He yelled but only heard  
his voice drown in the sounds of the forest.  
It was somewhat reassuring that he could hear birds chirping, but it wasn't enough to make him feel like he was out of harms way. Almost as if at any moment he could walk into a trap, or find himself staring face to face with a wild animal. He quickened his pace, telling himself that if anything was following him he could handle it, and that if he were to run into anything then he could get away.  
Suddenly his heart stopped and for a moment he felt out of control. His body tilted forward and he threw his arms out in the air feeling his feet slipping from under him. Suddenly his flailing hand found a tree branch. Quickly he pulled his body back on the flat ground. A sigh of relief escapade his lips and he smiled and shock his head.  
"Should learn to watch where I'm going,' he said laughing as he continued to walk along the edge, "should be more quicker then that. Almost walking off a ledge, that brains for you. Just about as stupid as walking into.........," Just as he was about to utter his contradictory words he smacked his head into a tree and went barreling down the hill he had almost fallen down before.  
Soon the grass left him and he continued to roll onto a dirt road.  
"Awwwwwwwwwww," Nathaniel said looking up into the sky, "I think I want to go home now.  
Laying on the ground he could hear the sound of something coming. Standing up he brushed himself off and looked to in front of him. There was nothing, so where could to be coming from?  
Turning around he saw a large buffalo type creature running towards him. Scared out of his mind he couldn't move, all he could hear were the mumbles of someone telling him tog e tout of the way. The animal quickly slowed down and barley stopped in front of Nathaniel that looked wide at it.  
Suddenly there was a crashing noise accompanied by screams.  
Alex and Cassandra climbed out of the carriage and walked over to Nathaniel who still stood staring at the animal.  
"What is your problem?" they both yelled at him.  
His head snapped over in their direction.  
"What?" he asked looking around and realized that the back wheel had slipped off and that the cart lay teetering on one side.  
"Why didn't you move/" Alex asked snapping at Nathaniel.  
"I'm sorry," he said, his Irish accent becoming apparent, "I'm just a little lost at the moment, and I have no idea where I am. And well at my house snowing, and here it's not."  
"Where are you from?" Cassandra asked.  
Princess Eries walked up behind the girls and listened to the conversation.  
"I live in Ireland, but I know this isn't Ireland," he said and looked around.  
"So you from earth then," Cassandra said more to herself then asking him, "how did you get here?"  
"Like I know. I was walking on my family estate, and in the brook I saw this thing glint under the ice so I got it, and then I was here," he said notice that the necklace was wrapped around his wrist.  
Cassandra and Alex looked at one another. It wasn't entirely impossible that this boy could have gotten here. I was just odd that he had, and rather coincidental that they had all met. What did it mean? 


End file.
